Moonlit Eternity
by Ms. Ali Kat
Summary: Nessie has always known Jacob was special to her, but as her seventh birthday grows nearer, she’s finding the truth behind her feelings for him, and discovering a love that’s been waiting for her since the day she was born. From their blossoming romance,
1. Home is Where The Heart Is

Authors Note: If you haven't read Breaking Dawn yet, you ought not read this fiction. IT'S A CERTAIN SPOILER! Other wise, I really hope you enjoy what I have to say. This is my first fan fiction in a long time, and my first attempt at my current favorite series, Twilight! Please, let me know what you think and feel free to critique! I really appreciate the input!  
**Disclaimer: I can only dream that I own any part of this, but all the credit goes to the one and only, Stephenie Meyer.**  
Now, on with my tale.

* * *

**Summary:**_ Nessie has always known Jacob was special to her, but as her seventh birthday grows nearer, she's finding the truth behind her feelings for him, and discovering a love that's been waiting for her since the day she was born. From their blossoming romance, to their family's reactions._

* * *

**Moonlit Eternity  
Chapter 1: Home is Where the Heart Is**

Standing by my window looking out at the night sky, I always felt it was good to be home.

Forks would always be home to me. A beautiful place where I was surrounded by the people I loved.

All my aunts and uncles stayed at the main house in between their travels. The whole family centered around their "parents" Carlisle and Esme, who remained known residents of Forks. That is, until they would have to relocate due to their never aging faces. My Aunt Alice was always eagerly awaiting the next reason for celebration, taking me on shopping sprees and planning ridiculously elaborate parties and holidays. Aunt Rosalie usually followed suit, doting on me and spoiling me rotten. I was the daughter she could never have, she would tell me over again, as she spent hours on end playing with my waist length curls. My Uncle Jasper was a gift to our family, spreading the most peaceful aura through everyone, even during one of Aunt Alice's planning sessions. And Uncle Emmet's crazy antics always made me smile. I was terribly afraid of the plans I'd overheard him discussing for my birthday cake this year.

Then there were my parents. They'd delayed their studies at Dartmouth for the time being. They said that they had all of eternity to study, but they could only enjoy my childhood, while I was a child.

Sometimes I was puzzled by the sadness in my mothers voice when she spoke of my growing up. Did she really believe I would leave her behind when I was grown, that I could forget the sacrifices she'd made for me? It only made me adore her all the more, to know I meant so much to her that she already dreaded the though of losing me. I spent countless hours in my mothers arms, showing her my favorite memories of us together, displaying my unending love for her. I wanted her to know that she would always be a part of me, and that I would always be with her.

And watching my parents together was one of my greatest joys. Their affection toward each other made the meaning of true love clear as a bell. You could feel it in the air around them; see it in my father's adoring smile; hear it in my mother's laughter. They shared a bond that was unbreakable, a bond that none could deny was anything less than fate.

Their love for each other was a love I hoped to have for my own. A love I wanted to share with someone who could complete me. A love I had been destined to have before I was born.

I had loved Jacob Black from my mother's womb. His voice was one of my first memories. It was separate from the others melodic voices I'd heard tinkling busily around my mother. His voice was less musical, it was a rough, huskier sound that begged for my attention. And the first time I saw his face was perfectly clear. Somehow, behind the mix of desperate emotions as he watched my father fighting to save my mother, I found him beautiful in that moment. Even now, I could still feel that first adoring kiss he had laid on my forehead when I was just a baby.

I spent every day of my life adoring Jacob. He was my best friend, my companion, my protector. The world was at peace when I could feel his presence. It filled me with so much joy to share my colorful memories with him, especially of the two of us together. The lush green of the forest as we ran. The way the rain fell on us as I clung to his rust colored fur, running as fast as he could to shelter me from the storm. The tinkling laughter that followed as he shook himself dry on the porch steps. I would show him memories of us warming together by the fire. I wanted him to know the safe feeling I had when I curled up on his large lap to rest. I would reminisce with him over his sweet smile in those moments, looking down at me. That smile had always brought a blush to my cheeks. Maybe even more so now than then.

I had always loved Jacob. My Jacob. But now, it seemed that my feelings for Jacob had taken a turn. The love I had for him had grown to be much more than that of a brother.

And as my seventh birthday grew closer, I'd begun dreaming about him.

I could picture us together in the forest lying comfortably in the soft moss by the river. In my dreams I felt the warmth radiating from his body, pulling me closer to him like a magnet as his soft warm skin touched mine. I could feel the chills rolling down my spine as I watched him sit up, holding my hand and pulling me up with him. I could feel my heart rate going wild, my breathing growing uneven, as my eyes met his, smoldering with some unknown passion. He touched my face so gently, cupping my cheek in his hand, pulling me closer…

Then I would be ripped from my dream world and back to the reality of my empty room. I would lie awake, staring wistfully through my bedroom window at the moon. I would listen intently for a comforting howl to float along with the wind. Listening to be sure my Jacob wasn't a dream, and that he'd be waiting for me in the morning.

I'd woken from that dream countless times before tonight. In one week, I would be seven years old by human standards, and supposedly my rapid growth would end. I was almost to the point of maturity I would remain at physically for all of eternity, and I needed my mother's advice.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry for such a short chapter, it's really just an introduction to the story. Just to help you all out, I won't write the whole story from Renesmee's POV. And the story won't just be about the relationship between her and Jacob. And it won't all be so serious, either. This is just getting a strong intro out to set up the story. I hope you liked it, and if you aren't to crazy about it yet, please give the second chapter a chance. I really haven't gotten into the thick of the story yet!

Please review, knowing what you all think will help me get the next chapter up! I'd love to hear any ideas you all have for later on in the story!

-Ali Kat


	2. The Light In Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: And as usual, I can't claim Twilight… all praise goes to Stephenie Meyer!**

Authors Note: Some amazing people took me by surprise on my first chapter, and I already have 245 hits, 9 reviews, have been added to 12 alert lists, and 6 favorites! Thanks a lot to all of you! I really appreciate the encouragement!  
To those of you who added me to your alerts but didn't review, I really appreciate the support and would love to hear what you think!  
And to any new readers, please do the same! Reviews are what got me to update so soon, and even though I have college move-in to consider in the next week or so, I might be able to pull another quickie!**  
**-Ali Kat**  
**

* * *

**Moonlit Eternity  
Chapter 2: The Light in Your Eyes**

_Bella:_

"Love, what's wrong?" A velvet voice whispered against my ear.

A took a deep breath, hoping to mask my anxiety. "Nothing's wrong, just thinking. That's all." But there it was, that hint of worry, like a dropped note in a symphony.

"Bella…" He muttered against my hair shaking his head.

"Edward." I groaned back mockingly as I rolled onto my side to look at him. _No_, I reasoned with myself, _still perfect_. I still hadn't discovered any major faults my human eyes had missed. "Can you blame me for worrying? She's nearly seven… and Carlisle won't be able to stay here much longer… and if-" I was cut off abruptly by the soft tap of his finger across my lips. Softly, he replaced his finger with his lips.

"Hush love." He breathed against my mouth. "Don't worry so much, it hasn't come up yet. We still have time. She's not going to leave the moment she realizes her feelings for him. You of all people should understand the complexity of those sorts of relationships…"There was a hint of disgust at the end of his sentence, I could tell Edward was being careful to cover his own feelings on the issue.

We had decided to avoid talking about the situation for as long as we could, to enjoy Renesmee and watching our little miracle grow. Now though, it was becoming unavoidable. It wasn't like two years ago, when I expected her to begin to see Jake in a different light. That was just a maternal scare. Edward, though he tried to give her as much privacy as he possibly could, had seen her thoughts about Jacob. She still saw him as a brother, loved him as a friend. It hadn't crossed her mind to imagine him as anything more, and for this I was glad. I wasn't ready to give my daughter to my best friend.

But now, it was different. She seemed to be hiding her thoughts as carefully as possible from her father. She was much more selective with me when an image of Jacob came up, and I could see the developing tension when they were together. I could see the way her eyes shone with wonder rather than adoration when she smiled at him. Jasper had told me she seemed nervous when they were alone together in the house, unsure of herself.

It wouldn't be long before she realized her feelings for him.

Most of all, however, I was worried she wouldn't come to me about it. It was something I wanted more than anything at this point in my life. I wanted my daughter to be comfortable enough to talk to me about anything.

"I know…" I whispered looking down at the sheets. "I have to let it be, let them be happy… It's just, so hard to think I'll have to let her go."

"Well, our dearest friend Jacob Black could always mysteriously disappear." He mumbled with an impish grin that left a devilish tint in his eyes.

"Edward…" I snarled up at him with a fierce matching glare.

He kissed the top of my forehead laughing. "I was mostly joking love. I wouldn't want anyone too upset with me, especially you and Nessie."

I sighed in resignation. My beautiful daughter would permanently be referred to as a slimy water monster, despite my best efforts, and my best friend would have the love he deserved. Unfortunately, it would come from my seven-year-old-eighteen-years-looking daughter.

I sat up and pulled my knees cautiously underneath me. It was all just, a lot to handle. I needed to think about it a little more clearly, to let go of my feelings and consider theirs. But it was so much harder than that. I could feel Edward running smooth circles along my spine with the tips of his fingers, and comforting as it was, it was a bit distracting to say the least.

"Edward." I said quietly turning towards him "I think I'm going to take a walk, I need to think, to work it out for myself…"

He nodded with understanding and fell back across the bed with a soft thud. "I'll be here when you get back, but try not to keep me waiting for too, terribly, long." I could feel the smile in his voice as I slid off the edge of the bed.

"I'll try." I answered with a sultry tone as left the room.

I reached the front door and opened it slowly, hoping not to wake Renesmee. A cool breeze met me on the other side, rolling through my hair and pressing the thin silk of my nightgown against my otherwise bare skin. The moon peeked through the trees above me adding a beautiful touch to the lighting of the night. I walked slowly around the edge of the house, taking in the scent of the greenery, feeling the soft grass beneath my feet, listening to the creatures that wandered freely at night. It was so peaceful. I let myself relax into a steady pace and drifted along with my thoughts, wandering away from our little cottage to nowhere in particular.

My thoughts were interrupted by the soft padding of footsteps. A distinctly familiar scent wafted along with the breeze. "I'm sorry darling, did I wake you?" I said softly as a warm petite hand softly grasped mine.

_Everything glistened softly in the dim light of the moon. A pale figure lingered among the trees, pale blue silk ruffling in the night air, clinging to her soft features. She tucked a piece of long brown hair away from her eyes and behind her ear. This woman had an almost angelic presence, gazing quietly upwards as her hand grazed the bark of a tree. Her expression held a certain sadness that was unmatched by her reflective beauty._

I smiled softly at Renesmee, the way she saw me in her minds eye still made me feel like I was looking at someone other than myself. "But why are you awake so late?" I said turning to caress her warm cheek.

She hesitated for a moment, but soon I was flooded with images.

_Renesmee and Jacob running through the woods earlier in the day. The two of them sitting contentedly on the couch. Jacob kissing her cheek before he said goodnight. Renesmee pulling her nightgown from her closet and slipping it on before climbing into bed._

_And then, a vibrant dream. In the clearing by the river, lying in each others arms. I could feel the electric current running through their fingertips. I felt the heat of his hand on her cheek, I saw the blaze of passion in his eyes. I could feel the current that pulled them closer. Then suddenly I was back in the forest, looking into my daughter's wondering eyes._

All I could do was pull her into my arms and hold her gently. She gave me her thoughts, her confusion, her emotions, and I felt it was all I could do to listen.

We stood together in silence for a few moments longer until her tinkling voice reached my ears. "Momma," she said hesitantly, "I think I love Jacob." And I could feel her confusion, it dripped from her words like the tears I couldn't to cry.

My heart wanted to break, but I held it all in kissing her forehead softly. "It's alright. We'll figure this all out love." I whispered into her hair, carefully stretching a shield around her, as if to keep her safe from her own feelings.

We sat down on the ground together, leaning against the trunk of a large tree. We talked there for hours, Renesmee stretched out on the ground with her head in my lap. I drifted as we spoke, running my fingers through her silky curls. She had me in a trance, her soft words, her need for consolation, and the radiating glow of beauty that surrounded her angelic face. I could feel the sadness melting like ice, but it seemed to be melting a small hole in my heart, realizing the truth of her words. She loved him, it ran into the depths of her soul.

"What if he doesn't love me the same way though… What if he'll always only see me as a friend? " She mumbled sadly as her eyelids began to droop.

"Don't get so far ahead of yourself." I whispered as I stood scooping her petite frame up into my arms. "How could he resist such an angel?" I whispered feeling the smile that crept up to my lips.

Renesmee yawned a sleepy smile and nuzzled her head into my shoulder, letting herself drift comfortably to sleep. I cradled her close to me as if she were still a small child and carried her back to the cottage. I laid her safely in her bed as noiselessly as possibly, tucking her in and kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams my little angel…"

I forced myself to keep calm as I returned Edward and mine's bedroom, but somehow it seemed unnecessary. Our conversation had felt so natural, and I wondered why I had been so torn by the concept. I'd known all along she'd fall for my Jacob, and I'd always known he would love her with every ounce of his being. It was only a matter of time, and now I could see the innocence of their relationship. She would grow into this love just like any other young woman. She would have questions, make discoveries, the same way all of us had to. And in the end, she would be happy. Not just happy, but complete. Somehow, her happiness made the thought of losing her disappear to the back of my mind.

Edward watched me with a confused expression. I wasn't sure how much of our conversation he had heard .

"I heard Nessie leave, something about needing to talk to you…" He said cautiously, as if waiting for me to explode.

"She did." I replied calmly, testing out just how much he had heard.

"Well, what did she want to say. Or is that mother-daughter confidential?"

"I should say mother-daughter confidential, but I think you know perfectly well what she wanted to talk about." I said softly

"And…" I could hear the impatience growing in his voice.

"And, I think we need to let her grow up for herself. No interference beyond what she asks for." I said with a little more confidence. "This is something she has to figure out for herself, and I think she deserves enough space to take on the challenge."

"And what exactly does that mean?" I could feel his cautious edge tearing through, like my new found understanding left room for him to be the worry-wart.

"That means…" I said pressing him strategically back down onto the bed. "You have to behave, and let them figure it out on their own. No lecturing Jake about how to treat your daughter, we both know he'd literally rather die than hurt her. No prying into her thoughts. We have to let them grow into this on their own. No help, or the opposite either." I said sitting straddled across his waist, pressing my palms against his chest.

"And what if I don't cooperate?" He asked slyly, seeing where I was trying to divert the conversation.

"If you don't cooperate," I trailed my lips softly along his jawbone stopping just at the edge of his lips. "Then you may have to spend at least another few years studying at night." I caught his bottom lip between mine, tugging just enough to retrieve a small moan from his throat.

I felt a sudden shift in weight and found us reversed on the bed. "You drive a hard bargain." He breathed against my ear. "But weren't you the one dreading this? The one who wanted to make it as easy as possible, to avoid it at all costs."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back towards me. "Let's just say, I've found piece of mind, and I know my place a bit better after talking to her about it." Somehow I felt assured that things would work out despite any doubts I had had.

"Then I suppose I'll have to follow your rules on this one." He said with a slight sigh. "But be sure to let me know if you change your mind…"

And then the whole thing drifted to the back of my mind as I was whisked away by my Edward, into a place where it was only us two, everything was all right.

* * *

Authors Note: One last thing! I have a link on my profile to a play list I'm making to go along with the story! Slide by the Goo Goo Dolls was what inspired me to write this, so I've kind of matched up songs to go along with chapters. Check it out!

And don't forget that pretty little purple button. ; )

-Ali Kat


	3. Always & Never

Authors Note: I am so extremely sorry! I've been so extremely busy and preoccupied lately, settling in and setting a solid schedule for myself. College is its own odd little world. So, here it is, Chapter 3. This is just an insight chapter; I probably should have attached this tidbit to Chapter 2. But don't worry, the actual interaction starts in Chapter 4, which I intend to have finished before I leave the library today. It will be up tonight, and it will be much longer! This was just really hard for me. I've had to work a lot on concepts and piecing together where I want this to go. I was having trouble finding a strong conflict as well, which is why this little chapter is so important. And, writing from a guy's perspective has been difficult for me, especially Jacob. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to PM me and let me know.  
And now that I've babbled like anyone is listening, here's chapter 3. And like I said, I will have 4 up tonight. But please review this one as well!  
Thanks!  
-Ali Kat

**Disclaimer: All praise goes to Stephenie Meyer for her amazing characters and all other things Twilight related.**

* * *

**Moonlit Eternity  
Chapter 3: Always and Never**

_Jacob:_

It was always so hard to take my eyes off of her, even for one second I felt like I wasn't being careful enough. It didn't matter how much time we'd spent together, I always felt like I was abandoning her when I had to leave. I knew she didn't feel that way, she'd shown me countless times these visions and peaceful memories, but still I felt like I should never leave her. I always felt I had to protect her, even felt the need to better myself for her sake.

I knew the undeniable truth; watching her grow had changed me completely.

I still couldn't admit to Bells that I actually enjoyed reading classic literature; I could barely admit that to myself. I made it a point to blame it all on my imprinting; it was only because Nessie enjoyed reading and writing so much, and I could honestly say that was the reason. I needed to be able to keep up with her in conversation, to know what she was talking about and understand it. And when she showed me how she envisioned the scenes of a story, it made it even more worthwhile. I had the opportunity to see through her mind's eye, to understand the amazing creature that had become the center of my universe. Besides that, my more recent intellectual drive wasn't just for the sake of high class conversation. I had promised Bella that when Nessie was ready to go to school, that I would go with her. I had to be there to watch over her, I couldn't imagine being that far away from her.

But I wondered, could she imagine being that far away from me?

I couldn't help but to question it sometimes, and especially now. It worried me that I had begun to see her as so much more than the sweet shining center of my universe. She had become the symbol of everything I desired. If she felt the same, I had yet to see the signs. She still didn't see me as more than her brother and protector, and it ripped open the flood gates. I feared rejection, the thought killed me, and I knew if she ever rejected me that it would literally kill me. If Nessie never saw me as more, I would walk like the living dead. I would strive to protect her life, as I died inside.

I really shouldn't think like that though. Nessie wasn't fully mature yet; she hadn't turned seven quite yet. And who was to say that her feelings would grow just as soon as mine? Sometimes I wished I understood this imprinting thing a bit better, but apparently it was different for everyone, and especially for me. I had in fact fallen in love with a half vampire child. Which, considering her family was what we were supposed to be protecting others from and the reason I smelled like a wet dog on numerous occasions, was a major difference between me and the others. Not to mention the fact that she grew about three times as fast as a normal child, physically as well as mentally, and was going to be a full grown woman at the age of seven. I should expect things not to work perfectly by any means. It still had me worried though…

Being around her had this certain tension for me know though. I had this growing urge to hold her close to me, to tell her that I love her, to brush the loose curls from her face and cup her soft, warm cheek in my hand and kiss her full on the lips. I couldn't deny my feelings for her anymore.

And to make it all the better, there was always the threat of _him_. Edward. _Her father_.

I had to censor myself even from the mildest thoughts in his presence for fear of him "over hearing." I could just imagine it. The smallest slip could land me an eternal (and that's no exaggeration) lecture about pressuring Renesmee into what should come naturally, and pushing his daughter further than she needed to go. He would scrutinize my every action with her, analyzing it beyond what it actually was.

I couldn't afford to kill Edward for being an obnoxious over protective life draining (no pun intended) parent; that would put a real strain on our relationship, if it ever started.

No, I knew it would all work out, but how could I help worrying? No one was really worthy of Renesmee, not even me.

_Edward:_

No, there was no way in hell that dog deserved my daughter. Unfortunately, fate had decided otherwise. I couldn't allow myself to appear as frustrated as I was though. Not for my daughter, not for my wife. Bella would kill me if she could hear me right now. I pulled her in close, nuzzling my face into her hair, breathing in her Freesia scent, trying to distract myself from my thoughts.

Still, it troubled me, this parental jealousy. The need to protect my daughter from a love she deserved, but why him? Why Jacob? Yes, I'd forgiven him. We had come to terms, and I appreciate him as a companion more than I like to admit, but in my head no one was worthy of my Nessie. All I wanted was for her to be happy, but somehow I doubted she could be happy. And although Jacob would have a prolonged life, and there was no doubt he could protect her, he wasn't immortal. She would have to endure the pain of watching him grow old and see no change in herself. She would have to watch him die eventually. I couldn't bear the thought. She was the purest ray of sunshine. She radiated pure joy. To see sorrow in my daughters eyes; the thought broke my still heart. I knew I had to allow her to live as she chose, but still, part of me would rather her be safe from reality. I didn't know how to let go.

I felt Bella roll to face me, kissing my jaw before nuzzling her face into the crook of my neck. She was so at peace with these revelations, but I just couldn't let it go. The silence should have been soothing for me, I should have been glad that Nessie was sleeping peacefully, but it just annoyed me. I wanted to give her privacy, but I wanted more to know what was going through her mind.

I felt the gentle caress of my wife's fingertips on my cheek and took a deep breath.

"Love…" I whispered in question, "I'm being over protective aren't I?"

She let out a compassionate chuckle as she kissed me softly "But you always have been."

I didn't have to tell her what I was thinking, she knew how I felt. And somehow her little attempt at humor filled me with a warm comfort. I was just being over protective, and wasn't that natural?

There was no need for more words, we just held each other close and drifted away from the world as the night crept by.

* * *

Author's Note: Inspired by Always & Never: Coheed and Cambria.  
Don't forget to review!!  
-Ali Kat


	4. Slow Me Down

Author's Note: This chapter has been boiling in my brain since I started writing this story. There are so many levels to it. You'll see.  
The song for this chapter is Slow Me Down by Emmy Rossum. The video for this song gave me about a million ideas. I've kind of envisioned the mature Nessie as an even more beautiful Emmy. Watch the video , you'll see. And it's an amazing song. I hope you all enjoy this. And like I said earlier on, it won't all be drama. Promise.  
I'm going to try to update every other week. My schedule is pretty hectic, and I'm sooooo sorry this chapter too so long!  
But please, review review review! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers is God.**

* * *

**Moonlit Eternity  
Chapter 4: Slow Me Down**

_Renesmee:_

As I stepped on the front porch of the main house, I could hear Aunt Alice's tinkling voice prodding at my mother in the kitchen. Funny how I was the only one that actually ate real food, but the women of the household still gathered there to gossip like normal humans.

"Yes it's still blurry, especially since he's involved… but I see it coming. Isabelle what do you know? You have to tell me, you know how crazy this makes me not knowing!"

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see like the rest of us." I heard Aunt Rosalie grumble.

My mother's laughter rang in the background. That sound was so sweet. I treasured it like the grandest jewel; it was engraved in my heart and mind. I stood cautiously around the corner, listening to see what exactly they were babbling about. Somehow I felt like I wasn't supposed to hear this conversation.

"We have to stay out of the way and let it happen, Alice. It's best for all of us." Suddenly my mother's voice was hushed, low enough to be heard only by an immortal ear. "No one knows for sure how this whole imprinting thing works. Besides, she-"

"Ya know, eavesdropping is typically looked down on squirt." Emmet's booming voice reached my ears just as suddenly as I was wrapped in a bear hug, my feet dangling in the air. He slung me over his shoulder and chuckled as he toted me into the kitchen.

"Uncle Emmett!" I couldn't help laughing, my Uncle was more of a kid than I was, and it always made me that much happier. "I wasn't eavesdropping I was just about to come in!" I cried in my defense as I looked at my family's mock disappointed faces.

"Sure you weren't, sure you weren't. Hmmm… now, what should we do to her as punishment?" He muttered to himself as I pummeled his broad shoulders with my fists pleading with him to let me down between bursts of laughter. "What do you think Rose?"

I could see the sly smirk on her face as she sauntered over, leaving whatever their conversation had been about behind completely. "We could always let you cook her breakfast Emmett." She said laughing.

Emmett stopped laughing as he sat me down on the floor. "That's not fair Rose. The little Loch Ness loves my cooking, don't you?" He said with a childish glimmer of hope in his eyes.

How anyone could resist that poor little puppy face, I'd never know. "Of course I do!" I said as cheerily as possible. Though, honestly, I still wasn't too terribly found of human food. "But you don't have to make me anything, I'm not hungry." I added quickly.

My Uncle smiled triumphantly at his wife, as I shot a hopeful glance their way. He seemed preoccupied, as that familiar smile of adoration crept across his face. I loved to watch them together. I loved to watch all of my family with their partners. Their love for each other was almost tangible. They completed each other, all of them so perfectly fit to help the other.

"So," I felt a light kiss on the top of my head as my father's arms pulled me into a light hug, "what are your plans for the day darling?"

I smiled as I turned to touch my father's smiling face. I didn't have to show him, he could see, but we both preferred it this way. It seemed less invasive if I made the gesture.

_An image of a green meadow with glimmering dew on each blade of the tall grass. The sun seemed to smile as it shown down with golden warmth. A girl in a flowing red chiffon strapless dress with gold floral details lying in the grass holding a leather bound journal and a pen. Content and happy in her own thoughts._

"Enjoy the day then, but be careful." He said sweetly.

I stood on my toes to kiss my father's cheek. "I will." I turned to hug my mother and show her where I was going then flitted out of the kitchen and back to our little house to get my journal. There was a lot I wanted to get down.

I held my journal tight to my chest as I ran, letting myself become absorbed in my thoughts. It seemed everything revolved around Jacob. I could picture his face so clearly.

I let myself fall back in to the soft grass and gazed contently into the clear blue sky. The sun kissed the tip of my nose with its warmth and I let myself sink deeper into my own thoughts. I wanted to feel the serenity of nature. I took a deep breath and contemplated every different flavor floating in the air. This was a different type of breathing, this was more like living. Being out here, I felt like the world slowed to my pace. I wasn't running now, to beat my own clock. The clock that had almost stopped completely, to leave me here to enjoy the people I love for all of eternity.

I rolled over onto my stomach. I flipped to an empty page and began to pour out my thoughts. Poetry, lyrics, letting my heart fly freely.

Then something caught my attention, broke my trance. I closed my journal swiftly and sat up, trying to figure out which direction that distinct musk was coming from. Before I realized, he was behind me. I could feel my face begin to flush.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie, why do you always insist on coming out here alone." That familiar husky voice chuckled behind me.

"But Jake." I mumbled rolling to the ground looking up at his towering figure above me. "I love it when the sun comes out."

_Jacob:_

She let out the sweetest sigh of contentment as she squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath of the fresh air. There was a certain radiant glow around her, not nearly as noticeable as her parents diamond skin in the sun, and it only made her that much more amazing. She was my shining star, illuminated by the suns warm glow.

I plopped down on the ground next to her, shaking my hair back in to place. I'd found a nice mid length that suited me, and that Nessie seemed to like. She had a tendency to play with my hair, it made me feel more like a dog, because I enjoyed her petting so much.

I watched as she lay in silence, breathing in the warm air. I watched her chest rise and fall with every breath. I let myself notice the way the deep reds and gold in her dress made her soft skin that much brighter. She was like an angel, with her curls falling in place around her face to form a halo. The golden streaks where that much more brilliant in this weather. It suited her better, I thought, than the typical dreary day in Forks.

Suddenly I was faced with the temptation to reach out and touch her cheek. I wanted to twirl one of her perfect curls around my finger. She hadn't changed. Any new developments these past few months were much less noticeable. In just a few days she'd reach the point where she would stay forever. She couldn't have been more perfect.

Every ounce of worry from the night before had completely drained from my body as she smiled up at me, pulling herself up to lean on her hands. She cocked her head to the side like she had something to ask me, but it quickly faded from her face.

"What should we do?" She asked softly. Somehow, it felt like she wasn't just talking about the day ahead, but I worried that was all in my head.

Nessie:

I had to let myself relax. I didn't know what to do with myself at this point. I wasn't sure if I could tell him how I felt. I wasn't sure if I should. I was at such a loss. I pulled myself up to rest on my palms and looked up at him. His dark complexion, the way he let his hair fall around his face, the sweetness in his eyes, I couldn't help but to adore him. I loved him with every ounce of my being. But did he love me? How would I know? I could feel my questions burning through my eyes and quickly directed them elsewhere.

"What should we do?" I said softly, but I felt like he picked up on my tone. I didn't sound quite like myself.

"Why don't we walk and enjoy the pretty day." He suggested standing up and offering me his hand.

I smiled taking it and letting him pull me up. He dropped my hand quickly and I could feel my heart drop a little with it. I wanted to hold onto him, to feel his warm grip and show him everything on my mind. But that seemed like a bad idea. I felt like there were rule I was breaking in these kinds of things, like I'd be going too far if I tested the waters. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Why don't we go down by the river?" I asked quickly. I would have just shown him, but I was afraid he'd see my dream. What would he think of me if he knew I had dreamed of kissing him?

"Then let's get going." He replied smiling as we walked side by side.

There was a certain pull in the air, like a current that pushed me towards him, that urged me to touch him, to find a way to make contact. The more I considered it, there more I wanted to. Instinctively I let my arm drop to my side, he seemed to notice, but we continued on our way. Neither of us said a word. It seemed tense. I worried I'd said something to make him realize I was falling for him. It scared me. I couldn't bear the thought of loosing Jacob as my friend. I could see the river now, we were basically there, but I felt like I needed to run to it, to hide all these feelings welling up inside of me. I started to walk faster, but I felt his grip catch my elbow.

"Hold up Nessie…" He said softly tugging gently to make me turn to him. I turned, but I didn't look up at him. I could feel the heat on my cheeks. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

I could feel the concern in his voice, but I couldn't look at him. I didn't know why I was acting like this. There was no reason for me to be so shy with him. Then I felt the tip of his finger glide under my chin.

"Nessie. What's wrong?" I could see the intensity in his eyes as they burrowed into mine.

And then, I broke. I could feel my eyes getting wet. These emotions had hit me so hard, so suddenly, I wasn't sure what to do with them. I let my face fall against his chest. I wouldn't cry, that was pointless, but I wanted to. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me in closer. He ran soothing circles up and down my spine, and we stood there, motionless.

"Nessie." He whispered calmly, "Talk to me, please."

"But I don't know what to say." I said softly into his soft t-shirt.

"Then show me." He said quietly. "I don't like seeing you so upset."

I couldn't respond. Every word he said seemed to drip with compassion, and not just that. There was something else tugging at his voice. I felt like I could tell him everything, like I could trust him not to run away. I couldn't show him. That was going too far, but I could tell him. I could censor myself in that way.  
This seemed to move all too fast though, but that was my life. Everything always happened so fast, and then it would come to a standstill. And that worried me, if I told him now, would things between us stop, just like I would soon stop growing?

But I couldn't hold back. It was welling up inside me, yearning to be let out. I suddenly wasn't so afraid I'd be rejected. I knew Jake would never hurt me, I knew with every fiber of my being, that I could tell him anything, and that he would accept it without question. Something kept telling me, that he belonged to me.

"Please, Ness…"

I pulled back from him just enough to look up at his face. I felt everything melting away instantly. "Jake…" I said quietly as I looked into his eyes, searching for any reason not to say it. I couldn't find one, but I couldn't find the words either.

I felt his hand graze my cheek, I felt that pull, that jolt of electricity, and I couldn't look away. I felt myself rise on my toes as he leaned down towards me. "Jake…" It came out as barely a whisper as our lips collided. And as he pulled me up and into him, I showed him what I wanted to say. Every moment we'd ever spent together seemed to leave me and flow into him. Every smile, every laugh, every innocent kiss goodnight, everything was there.

Slowly he let me down, his lips lingering just above mine. "Ness." He whispered, "I love you too."

I never imagined that I could feel that alive.

* * *

Author's Note:  
That's all I have to say.  
Oh, and please review. It's so encouraging!  
-Ali Kat


	5. So Sorry All

**This is sadly an Author's Note.**

I have come to the conclusion that I have drawn a blank, made some major error with my plotline in keeping with the series, and will discontinue this story until a later date.

I'm so sorry to all of you that have read and enjoyed it. It just isn't going anywhere in my creative pool. It's sinking really. I've tried to right more, but it's like trying to swim laps with a cast on my arm.

And that enough of the water stuff…

Though I hope all of you will keep me on your author alert list as I am working on a fun one-shot that involves Bella getting trashed…

But that's all you get to know about it.

Anyway, I'll stop wasting your time.

I really am sorry that this had to come to a close. I appreciated hearing from all of you so much!

And I hope you'll read my new stuff as it comes up.

** Ali Kat**


End file.
